Chairs that are foldable and stackable are known in the background art. Maintaining such foldable and stackable chairs in a safe, secure position has proven a challenge over time. Devices, systems, and methods such as chair stackers, stacking devices, chair racks, chair trucks, chair carts, and so forth, are known in the background art. However, there are many substantial deficiencies and shortcomings with these known devices and systems.
Related utility patents known in the art include the following:
U.S. Pat. No. 5,967,605, issued to Stanfield on Oct. 19, 1999, discloses a folding chair with stacking device.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,866,338, issued to Mendenhall et al. on Mar. 15, 2005, discloses a chair stacker apparatus.
Related non-patent literature known in the art include the following:
A door stop, as found online at http://www.liapela.com/Door-Stop.html on Mar. 8, 2016.
A chair cart found online at http://www.staples.com/NPS-Under-Stage-Converter-Kit-For-DY-35-DY-Folding-Chair/product_310862 on Mar. 8, 2016.
According to the present disclosure, a chair wedge includes a two-tiered wedge-shaped chair wedge stopper with which to maintain stacked folding chairs and to prevent the chairs from falling.
In an illustrative embodiment, the chair wedge includes a first tier horseshoe-shaped wedge and a second, lower tier, between which a cavity is formed configured to receive the leg of a stackable folding chair.
Additional features of the disclosure will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon consideration of the following detailed description of illustrative embodiments exemplifying the best mode of carrying out the disclosure as presently perceived.
The foregoing patent and other information reflect the state of the art of which the inventor is aware and are tendered with a view toward discharging the inventor's acknowledged duty of candor in disclosing information that may be pertinent to the patentability of the technology described herein. It is respectfully stipulated, however, that the foregoing patent and other information do not teach or render obvious, singly or when considered in combination, the inventor's claimed invention.